


After Hours

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Librarian Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. Hey…wake up.” Derek says gently and jostles the shoulder of the young man with his head slumped on the table.<br/>Scott bolts upright and it takes him a moment to place where he is. When his eyes fall on Derek he scrunches up his face, “Oh…I did it again, didn’t I?”<br/>Derek gives him a half-smile, “It should stop being surprising by now…you’ve done it every night.”<br/>----<br/>The one where Derek is a librarian and Scott always falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Scerek in a while. Here's a short one based on a post with a whole bunch of AU ideas in it. Hope you like it guys!

“Hey. Hey…wake up.” Derek says gently and jostles the shoulder of the young man with his head slumped on the table.

Scott bolts upright and it takes him a moment to place where he is. When his eyes fall on Derek he scrunches up his face, “Oh…I did it again, didn’t I?”

Derek gives him a half-smile, “It should stop being surprising by now…you’ve done it every night.”

“Sorry.” Scott mumbles and gets up. He runs his hands through his already disheveled, dark hair and only manages to ruffle it further. When he stretches up Derek tries not to look at the sliver of exposed skin just above the other man’s crotch.

He fails.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”

“You don’t have to.” They say at the same time. Scott presses his lips together in an attempt to look annoyed and Derek smiles again.

They’ve been having this conversation for the past two months every time Scott falls asleep while reading and Derek wakes him up just before the library closes. He offers to walk him every time. Scott insists every time that he’s ok. He loses the argument every time. Derek doesn’t like the idea of Scott walking to the bus stop by himself. He doesn’t care that Beacon Hills is a small town. Weird shit happens here all of the time.

And it’s true that Derek could wake Scott up earlier so he’s not forced to take the last bus from Beacon Hills Public Library, it’s not as if he doesn’t spend every hour or so checking up on the younger man from the moment he walks through the door. It’s not all of his fault. He loves watching Scott read. (He loves a lot of things about Scott). The other man is so expressive in the activity. He bites at his lip. His eyes widen. He lets out silent gasps. Derek always knows when a character is about to humiliate themselves because Scott will literally put the book down, push away from the table to prepare himself, and then pick the book back up. It’s fascinating.

Also if he woke Scott up earlier he’d miss this. The 7 minute walk to the bus stop down the street followed by the 10 minutes it takes for the 450 bus to rumble down the small street. It’s selfish…maybe a little pathetic but Derek will take what he can get.

He listens while Scott talks animatedly about the current book he’s reading. Under the fluorescent light his smile is brighter than usual and then he winces a little and touches the back of his neck.

“Are you ok?”

“Crick.” Scott answers.

“That tends to happen when you make it a habit of slumping forward over books.” Derek jokes.

Scott smiles back at him, “Yeah well when my Kindle comes…my neck will thank me.”

Derek tries and mostly succeeds to keep the surprise and disappointment out of his face, “Kindle?”

“Yeah my friend Stiles ordered me one. Something about getting my ass in the 21st century.”

“So…your library visits may come to an end huh?” He tries hard to keep his voice nonchalant. Scott gives him a small shrug.

He hears the rumbling engine of the bus down the street. It should be here any minute. Derek can hear the voice of his best friend and roommate Isaac screaming in his head: _ask him out! Do it now, you fuck. Ask him out!_

 _Screw it_ , Derek thinks.

“Doyouwanttogooutwithme?” _Smooth_.

“Um…come again?”

Derek takes a breath, “Do you…do you want to go out with me?”

“Huh.”

“Huh?” That was the last thing Derek had expected. He had hoped for a yes, prepared for a no, but ‘huh,’ had never been a factor.

“He was right.”

“Who?” Derek was more confused than ever.

“Stiles.”

“The Kindle giver?” Derek quirks an eyebrow. He doesn’t see the relevance.

“He said if there was a possibility I wouldn’t come to the library anymore you’d finally ask me out.”

“So you tricked me?” This time he raises the eyebrow to its full potential.

Scott gives him a small smile…more of a smirk really, “Maybe a little.”

The bus chooses then to come to a full stop right behind them. Scott takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and presses it into Derek’s hand. It’s a phone number.

“You planned this.”

Scott shrugs and his smile grows smugger, “See you tomorrow Derek.”

He doesn’t care that the smile that blooms across his face stays intact on the walk back to the library. That it doesn’t dim on the 30 minute drive back to his loft. That Isaac makes fun of him for a full five minutes because of it.

He had a date with Scott McCall tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
